


Rain

by wholocker78218



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Bloody rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few days ago and it is my first Lin x reader fanfic. Lin is just so adorable and I had to write something like this. Please let me know if you want more Lin x Reader stuff and send me a prompt or suggestion and I’ll try my best to write them. Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy.

To say it was raining would be the understatement of the year. It was pouring it down so, naturally, you missed the bus by a minute and were now forced to walk home in the rainstorm currently plaguing the town. To make matters worse you left your coat in your classroom, you lost your umbrella yesterday and your phone just died which meant you couldn’t call your boyfriend to come pick you up because in 2016 no one needs to memorise phone numbers anymore. I mean why would that be useful.  

After a full half hour of walking the streets of the town, you finally made it home to your apartment. Soaked to the skin you made your way up the stairs to the third floor and into your apartment, squelching as you walked.

“I was beginning to wonder where you were.” You hear your boyfriend, Lin, say from the kitchen.  

He walked through the kitchen door dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a soft white t-shirt. Had you not been absolutely freezing and wet you would have smiled at how adorable he looked right now. His short hair was in complete disarray and the slightly baggy clothes made him look smaller than he is (which was still taller than you).  

“You must be freezing.” He states.  

Unable to  find the energy to say anything you, instead, nod your head.  

“Go have a nice hot shower and I’ll make you a nice hot chocolate, I’ll turn the fire on and we can cuddle under the blankets and watch a movie. Sound good?” He says and if you weren’t so wet you would have kissed him. Again you nod your head and start heading towards the bathroom.  

You strip off your clothes and dump them in the bathtub to stop the water from covering the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. Once the water is hot enough you jump in and enjoy the burning feeling of hot water warming you back up. You wash quickly but remain in the shower until the water begins to go cold and then climb out.  

You find the towel you put on the side is now on the radiator and is nice and warm when you grab it. Your pajamas are on the radiator in your bedroom as well. You dry your hair the best you can and pad back down into the living room where Lin is lying on the couch in front of the fire with a blanket covering the length of his body. He smiles when he sees you and lifts up the blanket. You crawl in next to him and feel the warmth radiating from him on to you. His arms wrap around you and you lay your head down on his firm chest.  

“What are we watching?” You ask, speaking for the first time since you arrived home.  

“You’re favourite.” Is his only reply.  

You look at the TV and see that Lin has put on ‘See No Evil, Hear No Evil’. This time you do kiss him.  

His arms tighten around you and your hand’s rest on his chest. When you break away you stare into his deep brown eyes and whisper:  

“I love you.”  


End file.
